Der Verrat
Der Verrat ist die zehnte Episode der achten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Castiel muss einen anderen Engel retten: Naomi informiert Castiel darüber, dass Crowley einen Engel gefangen hält. Cas muss ihn befreien, bevor der König der Hölle zu viele Informationen über die Pläne der Engel herausfinden kann. Castiel bittet Dean um Hilfe. In der Zwischenzeit trifft sich Sam mit Amelia. Sie stellt ihm ein Ultimatum: entweder er bleibt bei ihr oder er soll für immer aus ihrem Leben verschwinden. Handlung Der Engel Samandriel wird von einem Dämon namens Viggo in Crowleys Auftrag gefoltert. Als er nach einer Sitzung wieder zu sich kommt und allein ist, kann er Naomi per Engelradio über seinen Aufenthaltsort informieren. Dann kommt Viggo wieder rein und bestraft ihn dafür, dass er das Engelradio benutzt hat. Sam ist derweil immer noch in Kermit, Texas. Es klopft an der Tür und als Sam öffnet, steht Dean da. Sofort geraten sie erneut in Streit über Benny Aussetzer und die gefälschte Amelia-SMS. Keiner zeigt Verständnis für den anderen und Dean verschwindet schließlich wieder. Castiel erscheint auf einem Spielplatz, wo eine Mutter versucht, ihr schreiendes Baby zu beruhigen. Castiel meint zu ihr, dass der Arzt bei dem Kind eine Krankheit übersehen hat und heilt es. Bevor die Mutter sich bedanken kann, ist Castiel wieder verschwunden. Naomi hat ihn zu sich gezappt. Sie informiert ihn darüber, dass Samandriel gefangen gehalten wird, und gibt Cas den Auftrag, ihn zu befreien. Jedoch prägt sie ihm ein, dass es Castiels Idee ist, den Engel zu befreien. Castiel benötigt Hilfe, da Crowley den Ort, an dem er Samandriel foltern lässt, Engelsicher abgeschottet hat. Cas sucht Dean auf, der in Rufus' Hütte untergekommen ist. Dean ist auch sofort bereit, ihm zu helfen, wundert sich nur, dass Cas auf einmal doch wieder Kontakt zum Himmel und anderen Engeln hat, gibt sich jedoch mit dessen Erklärung zufrieden. Dean setzt sich an den Laptop. Von Cas weiß er, dass Samandriel in einer Stadt in Nebraska ist. Wenn Engel gefoltert werden, dann verursachen die Schreie auf der Erde seltsame Phänomene. Während Dean nach solchen Phänomenen sucht, will Cas wissen, wo Sam ist. Der Winchester meint, dass Sam nicht mehr dabei sei, sie Samandriel aber auch alleine finden würden. Sam ist immer noch im Motel. Als er sich halbherzig eine Insektendokumentation ansieht, klopft es an der Tür. Es ist Amelia. Sie reden darüber, dass Sam unerwartet wieder aufgetaucht ist und der Winchester kann ihr das nicht so wirklich erklären. Doch sie scheint ihn zu verstehen. Sam sorgt sich um sie. Allerdings weiß sie nicht so recht, was sie damit anfangen soll. Die beiden landen schließlich im Bett. Nach dem Sex meint Amelia, dass, egal, was mit Don ist, sie sich für Sam entscheiden würde, wenn dieser versprechen würde, nicht erneut zu verschwinden. Sie stellt ihm ein Ultimatum. Er hat zwei Tage Zeit zu entscheiden, bei ihr zu bleiben oder für immer aus ihrem Leben zu verschwinden. Viggo ist immer noch dabei, Samandriel zu foltern. Er hofft, irgendwie an die Erinnerungen des Engels zu gelangen. Während er ein Metallgestell an seinem Kopf immer weiter in seinen Schädel bohrt, fängt Samandriel plötzlich an, Henochisch zu reden. Zeitgleich werden diese Worte an einen Busch kanalisiert. Ein Passant namens Mr. Hinckley hört diese Worte und tritt näher an diesen heran. Plötzlich geht der Busch in Flammen auf und Hinckley trägt üble Verbrennungen davon. Der brennende Busch war das Phänomen, auf das Dean und Castiel gewartet haben. Die beiden befragen Hinckley im Krankenhaus. Er gibt die Worte, die er gehört hat, so gut es geht, wieder und Castiel kann es übersetzen. Er ist besorgt, dass, wenn sie Samandriel nicht schnell befreien, es zu spät sein könnte. Dean meint, dass er nicht weit entfernt von dem Busch sein könne. Sie müssten nur fahren, bis sie ein Gebäude finden, das von einer Schar Dämonen bewacht wird. Das gesuchte Gebäude entpuppt sich schließlich als verlassene Fabrik. Jedoch ist sie so stark bewacht, dass Dean sich eingestehen muss, dass sie es zu zweit nicht schaffen. Castiel will Sam holen, doch Dean macht den Vorschlag, sich an jemand anderen zu wenden. Sie tauchen schließlich auf Garths Hausboot auf. Kevin ist zur Zeit alleine und versucht immer noch mit magerem Erfolg, die Steintafel zu übersetzen. Dean meint, er bräuchte mehr Dämonenbomben. Kevin entgegnet, dass es schwer sein wird, die Zutaten auf die Schnelle zu besorgen. Dies stellt jedoch nunmehr kein großes Problem dar, da Castiel bereit ist, alles zusammen zu suchen. In der Zwischenzeit hat Viggo Crowley verständigt, da Samandriel mehr und mehr Henochisch spricht und er es nicht verstehen kann. Der König der Hölle übersetzt und teilt Viggo mit, dass er auf eine Goldgrube gestoßen sei. Er hätte die "Fabrikeinsteillung" des Engels entdeckt. Crowley ist euphorisch und will heraus finden, wie Engel funktionieren. Daher übernimmt er das Foltern wieder selbst. Bei Garths Hausboot wartet Dean darauf, dass Castiel wieder zurückkommt. Währenddessen bekommt er einen Anruf von Benny. Dieser ist bei dem Gespräch dabei, eine Familie beim Picknick zu beobachten. Er meint, dass ihm seine Blutkonserven langsam ausgehen und er sich freuen würde, wenn Dean ihm neue besorgen könnte. Dean versichert, dass er nach dem Fall bei Benny vorbeischauen würde. Nachdem das Telefonat beendet ist, erkundigt sich Dean bei Kevin nach dessen Mutter. Kevin erklärt, dass er seine Mutter in Sicherheit gebracht habe. Er wolle sie nicht weiter in Gefahr bringen und außerdem könne er sich in ihrer Gegenwart nicht auf das wirklich Wichtige konzentrieren, nämlich, die Tafel zu übersetzen. Kevins Worte stimmen Dean nachdenklich. In der Zwischenzeit hat Castiel seine Suche nach den Zutaten für die Dämonenbombe beendet und macht noch einen letzten Stopp, um Sam einzusammeln, der in Kermit in einem Park über Amelias Ultimatum grübelt. Dean ist alles andere als erfreut, als er sieht, dass Castiel Sam doch informiert hat. Die beiden beginnen auch sofort wieder damit zu streiten, doch Castiel unterbindet dies und meint, sie sollten das auf später verschieben, da Samandriel wichtiger ist. Etwas später sind sie wieder beim verlassenen Fabrikgebäude. Castiel teilt ihnen mit, dass es vier henochische Symbole gibt, die ihn am Betreten hindern. Die Brüder müssten sich Schritt für Schritt vorankämpfen und dabei die Symbole ungültig machen. Die Winchesters halten sich an den Plan und erledigen nach und nach die Dämonen, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellen. Crowley bekommt derweil mehr und mehr über die Engel heraus, jedoch sind es nur unwichtige Informationen. Sie hören, dass jemand näher kommt, und Viggo rät zum Aufbruch, doch der König der Hölle will noch tiefer gehen bei seinen Nachforschungen. Die Brüder haben das letzte Symbol unschädlich gemacht. Als Castiel bei ihnen eintrifft, ist er sichtlich geschwächt. Zum Teil von all den Schreien, zum anderen wegen der vielen Anti-Engelsymbole. Er kann den Winchesters nicht helfen, die Tür, die noch zwischen ihnen und Samandriel steht, einzutreten. Während der Engel unter der Folter immer weiter schreit, sackt Castiel zu einem Häufchen Elend zusammen und hat einen leichten Flashback. Er sieht wie Naomi ihn mit einem eispickelartigen Folterinstrument bearbeitet, wie Crowley ihn bei Samandriel verwendet hat. Dean versucht weiterhin mit Sam die Tür zu öffnen. Crowley erhöht den Folterdruck und erfährt endlich etwas Interessantes. Es gibt eine Steintafel mit Informationen über Engel. Als die Winchesters endlich in die Folterkammer vordringen können, ist Crowley bereits verschwunden. Sam und Dean kümmern sich um die Dämonen, während Castiel Samandriel nach draußen zappt. Viggo meint, dass er Informationen hat, die den Jägern nützlich sein können und hofft, dass die Winchesters ihn verschonen, doch Dean lässt sich nicht darauf ein und tötet Viggo. Castiel redet behutsam mit Samandriel und meint, dass er ihn in den Himmel bringen würde. Daraufhin reagiert er panisch und meint er könne nicht zurück in den Himmel, weil er Crowley von der Engeltafel erzählt hat. Der Dämon wisse jetzt auch über den Himmel und Naomi Bescheid. Castiel weiß nicht, wer Naomi ist. Samandriel entgegnet, dass er wisse, dass sie sie kontrollieren würde. In dem Moment zappt Naomi Castiel zu sich und befielt ihm, Samandriel zu töten. Auf Castiels Frage nach dem Grund entgegnet sie, dass auf der Steintafel stehen würde, wie man Engel im Himmel wegsperren kann. Auf seine Frage, wer ihn kontrolliert und was sie mit ihm gemacht hat, reagiert Naomi nicht. Castiel ist wieder auf der Erde und tötet Samandriel. Dann zappt Naomi ihn wieder zu sich, um ihn mit einer Erklärung für die Winchesters zu versorgen. Wie eine Soufleuse redet sie zu Cas, der den Text den Brüdern vorspricht. Crowley habe Samandriel manipuliert und dieser hätte Cas angegriffen. Er sei dazu gezwungen gewesen, den anderen Engel in Selbstverteidigung zu töten. Er müsse Samandriels Leichnam in den Himmel bringen. Dean bemerkt, dass Cas etwas Blut im Gesicht hat, doch Cas meint, dass alles okay sei, bedankt sich bei den Brüdern und verschwindet mit der Leiche. Später sind beide Jäger in Rufus' Hütte. Sam hat sie engelsicher gemacht, denn sie müssen über Castiels seltsames Verhalten reden. Sie vermuten, dass jemand Castiel manipuliert, seit er aus dem Fegefeuer gekommen ist. Sie können sich jedoch nicht zusammen reimen, wer dahinter steckt. Dean ändert schließlich das Thema. Er meint zu Sam, dass er sich um alles kümmern würde und er zu Amelia gehen solle. Sam fragt, seit wann Dean ein Amelia-Fan sei. Sein Bruder antwortet, dass er einfach des Streitens überdrüssig sei. Er gibt zu, dass er sogar ein wenig eifersüchtig sei, dass Sam in der Lage war, sich etwas außerhalb des Jägerlebens aufzubauen, und er meint, dass es an der Zeit sei, dass zumindest einer von ihnen glücklich wird. Sam gibt zu, dass er sich nicht mehr so sicher sei, ob es eine gute Idee ist, mit Amelia zusammen zu sein, wenn ihnen eine neue große Aufgabe entgegenblickt. Dean meint, er müsse sich entscheiden. Halbherziges Jagen könnte sein Tod sein. Sam meint daraufhin, dass er seinen Kopf frei bekommen müsse und geht spazieren. Während Sam weg ist, ruft Dean Benny an. Er meint, dass er ihm auf ewig dankbar sein würde, für das, was der Vampir im Fegefeuer alles für ihn getan hat, sich ihre Wege ab sofort jedoch trennen würden. Benny bedankt sich ebenfalls und legt dann auf. Er hat nur noch eine Blutkonserve übrig. Im Motel in Kermit findet Amelia ein leeres Zimmer vor. Sie hat ihre Antwort. Sam ist bei Dean in Rufu's Hütte und die beiden essen zu Abend und schauen sich einen Boxkampf im Fernsehen an. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Samandriel *Crowley *Castiel *Kevin Tran *Benny Lafitte *Naomi *Amelia Richardson *Viggo Vorkommende Wesen *Dämonen *Engel *Vampire Musik *'Katmandu' von Bob Seger Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Torn and Frayed (Zerrissen und zerfetzt) *'Spanisch:' Roto y Ajado (Gebrochen und zerschlagen) *'Französisch:' La Tablette des anges (Die Engelstafel) *'Italienisch:' Frequenze angeliche (Engelfrequenzen) *'Portugiesisch:' Rasgado E Esfarrapado (Zerrissen und zerfetzt) *'Ungarisch:' Az elrabolt angyal (Die Entführung eines Engels) *'Finnisch:' Katkeamispisteessä (Zerreißen) Quelle *myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 08 Kategorie:Unvollständig